The goal of this project is the extraction, from larvae of the blowfly (Calliphora sp.), of a proteolytic enzyme capable of hydrolysing necrotic tissue and burn eschar without harming healthy tissue. A fraction has been isolated by salting out, solvent extraction and lyophilization. It has a molecular weight in the range 12,000 to 45,000 and exhibits a pattern similar to that of trypsin on SDS-acrylamide gel electrophoresis. Against collagen it has activity between trypsin and collagenase, against casein it has activity superior to trypsin or collagenase, against BSA it has activity equal to trypsin and superior to collagenase. The general proteolytic activity and the specific collagenolytic activity react differently to ions, EDTA, Cleland's reagent. Activity is greatest at pH 7.5 to 8 and at temperatures between 45 and 50 degrees C. Planned research includes further investigation of the proteolytic and collagenolytic activities of the fraction using synthetic sybstrates, development of mass production laboratory methods, and in vivo testing of suitable delivery vehicles, dosages and treatment timing.